So called OTT services have been developed to enable end users to perform various services more flexible. For instance, services like Skype and Viber offer telephony through the Internet.
The end users typically use their wired or wireless communication devices to communicate, and are communicatively connected via a communication network to an OTT service providing node of an OTT service provider. Typically, communication networks consist of a plurality of operator controlled networks of different operators. The geographic location of the communication devices of the end users are generally not known by the OTT service provider.
Normally, the OTT services providing nodes do not even need to be aware of geographic location of end users in order to provide OTT services properly. However, in some situations, such as in case of emergency, it may be of importance that a called party will be aware of the calling party's geographic location quickly and appropriately.
Within this description the term “host” will be used to denote any appropriate communication device which is fixed network connected or connected via mobile communication network. End-users will utilise hosts to perform OTT services over communication networks. For instance, a host may be implemented as a mobile phone, a fixed telephone, a computer, a tablet, a personal digital assistant, etc.
Furthermore, the term “operator” will be used to denote a network service provider of the communication network, and not the OTT service provider.
Geographic location information may be provided as GPS (Global Positioning System) coordinates, a street address, a post code, etc.
With reference to FIG. 1, an example of a situation where a host is connected via an organisation network to an OTT service will now be described.
The host 108 of this example is a computer which is fixed connected to the organisation network. The host 108 has an installed application or software by which an end-user is enabled to perform IP (Internet Protocol) telephony. An OTT service providing node 100 is arranged to offer the service IP telephony to the end-user and is connected to the organisation network via a NAT (Network Address Translation) node 106. The OTT service providing node 100 is communicatively connected to the NAT node 106 via a communication network which comprises various operator networks. In this example the Internet will schematically illustrate these various operator networks. The OTT service providing node 100 is not aware of the IP-addresses of each individual host 108, instead the OTT service providing node 100 uses the IP-address of the NAT 106, which handles communication of user data, such that the user data is communicated with the appropriate hosts 108. The OTT service providing node 100 does not have knowledge of the IP-addresses of each individual host 108. Instead, the OTT service providing node 100 only has an IP address of the NAT node 106 and a layer 4 protocol port number on the NAT node 106, which in combination is a representation of the host during an active session. Thus, the NAT node 106 is arranged to convey user data between the OTT service providing node 100 and hosts 108. When addressing a host 108, the OTT service providing node 100 uses a public ID of the host, e.g. an IP-address of the NAT node 106 and an appropriate Layer 4 protocol port number. The NAT node 106 translates the public ID into a private ID of the host 108. However, the OTT service providing node 100 will not get awareness of the geographic location of the host.
Even if the above described example discloses a situation where the host 108 is connected via a NAT node 106, the corresponding problem arises also in communication networks which do not have NAT nodes arranged, i.e. in communication networks where an OTT service providing node is aware of IP-addresses of individual hosts 108. In both cases, the OTT service providing node 108 is not aware of the geographic location information of hosts 108 which it provides OTT services to.
However, there are situations where an end-user wants to give information of his/her geographic location, for instance a delivery address or GPS (Global Positioning System) coordinates. End-users are not always aware of their appropriate geographic location, for instance when you are visiting an unknown area and are lost, and especially children or elderly. In addition, in emergency situations the end-user may also be stressed and confused which makes it hard to appropriately give correct information of his/her geographic location. Even if the OTT service providing node 100 is capable to communicate with the host 108, there is a problem that the OTT service providing node 100 will not be aware of the geographic location information of the hosts 108.
Thus there is a need for a more appropriate solution for retrieving geographic location information.